


Stay

by Causa



Category: Steven Universe (Cartoon)
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-11
Updated: 2017-11-11
Packaged: 2019-01-31 21:06:50
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 337
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12690246
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Causa/pseuds/Causa
Summary: The countryside wasn’t like Homeworld.Lapis’ thoughts during ‘Raising the Barn’





	Stay

The countryside wasn’t like Homeworld. The near-constant shine of the sun was severe, the wind that would sometimes come suddenly was senseless, and the ground and the plants and the sky were dull compared to the shimmering spires and statues on your home planet. 

But it was better than aeons of stillness and silence, of nothing but your mind stuck on cycles of aching for something and trying in vain to think of nothing. You were so happy to see light again, and so sad when all you could see was some mass of white, and you could tell you had not moved in some time. 

And then you were freed. And then you went back to your home and they didn’t need you anymore and they used you and they left you on a strange planet where everything you ever hated happened. 

Then the barn wasn’t so bad. At least you could move. At least you could choose what to do. You couldn’t go home but you could find a new one, Steven had tried to say. Peridot helped you. She showed you her favorite things. She could always find something for you to do, if you wanted. Sometimes you just wanted to lay still and let your mind go empty, and you could because you knew that when you wanted to you could move. Peridot didn’t think that was strange, or she never said it. Sometimes you would wake up to see the green gem smiling at you, and in those moments you had never felt so safe. 

That was all gone now. The Diamonds were going to come again, kill again, and there were things worse than death and you knew that they would happen to you. You couldn’t let them happen to Steven, to Peridot. But Steven wanted to stay. Peridot wanted to stay. 

You weren’t going to stay. Maybe you could find a new home. You wouldn’t find a new Peridot. But at least you could move. At least you were moving.


End file.
